


Sometimes I Disappear

by Emeraldawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Epilepsy, Father son relationship problems, Gen, Pre werewolf Erica, Time Line ep. 2.1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime Erica just needs a breather.  Some times her mother is just to much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> So did a writing challenge at Beacon Hills on LJ, and I was given the characters Erica and the Sheriff to write about. 
> 
> This fic is a prequel to another 6 part fic I wrote at Titled _Of Camping and Talking_ at Fullmoon Ficlet at LJ. You can read it there or wait until its edited for a final draft to be posted on AO3. I love writing Sheriff Stilinski from what I remember a small town Sheriff to be like. 
> 
> This also completes the bingo fill for Disappear in the Angst Bingo on LJ .
> 
> Also un beta'd ATM - Not my favorite way to go, but the challenge ends soon.

The familiar ring tone broke through the tense silence at the small dining table. Tonight, Sheriff Stilinski was having a rare dinner with his son. A dinner that he hoped his son would open up to him about what ever he's been hiding, but Stiles was still tight lipped on the subject.

He didn't have to see the brief look of disappointment Stiles gave him to cement want the both knew, this was the end of their family dinner.

“Yes.”

 _“Sorry do bug you on your night off Sheriff, but Mrs. Reyes called again about her daughter.”_ Almost like clockwork, about every three months the Sheriff's Department will get a call from Mrs. Reyes, requesting they look for her daughter Erica, who was missing. Over time, it became common knowledge that Mrs. Reyes would panic and just let the Sheriff handle the woman.

Of course knowing where Erica disappeared too helped always helped.

“Don't worry I'll handle it. Thank you for the call,” hanging up the phone Stilinski looked up at his son. “Stiles I -”

“Don't worry dad, go save Beacon Hills,” Stiles smile didn't quite reach his eyes, “I'll put your dinner away.

“Son -”

“Don't worry Dad, I got homework to do anyway, and I am tried from practice,” and with that Stiles picked up their plate and walked into the kitchen, ending any weak excuses that he would give out of guilt. 

He was watching his son disappear before his eyes. Maybe it was time to take some time off work, now that the Hale cases where closed.

*!*

The first thing he did after he pulled out of his drive, was to have dispatch patch him into the Reyes' residence. Like every time before, he reassured Mrs. Reyes that he will make it top priority to look for her daughter, and yes, as soon as he found her he'll bring her home. Timing the call just right, he hung up with the distort mother right as he parked his car at the Gas & Go mini mart. 

Picking up a bottle water and a black coffee, was always the second step. After a usual dance of trying to pay for the coffee, only to have to leave the money in the tip jar, the Sheriff left, turning his car toward the highway.

Truthfully he didn't know why the Reyes' have never found the spot where Erica disappears to. The small observation area was only about two miles from their house if they cut across using the walking trails, but took a little longer buy car since he had to use the highway. 

Pull off the side of the road, the Sheriff radioed in to dispatch and let them know he'll be out of the car for a while. Stepping out of the car, he saw Erica sitting on the park bench that was overlooking the preserve that the Lion’s Club had provided. The night was chilly and Erica looked smaller than usual curled in on herself, trying to use what little body heat she had to stay warm.

It was almost a ritual at this point. The Sheriff would walk to the bench and sit down, placing a bottle of water and a blanket, between him and Erica, never saying a word. He would sit there, drinking his coffee, overlooking the forest. They would sit like this, listening to the sounds of nature, until Erica calmed down enough to speak. 

Tonight she wasted no time wrapping the blanket around her, wiping her eyes with a corner. Whatever upset Eric must have to do with school. Problems with her peers was one of the only things that made Erica cry. 

Erica's ostracism from her fellow class mates was an example of how horrible teens can be to each other. A pity really, since Erica was a good kid, that could sass even his son in his place, if she ever got over her perception of herself. 

“Thank you,” Erica said after a time. He noticed that her shivering had stopped, even though she was still huddled under the blanket.

“Trouble at home?” 

“Yea, mostly. Mom was being over protective again.”

“Hmmm,” the Sheriff had no doubt that Mrs. Reyes pulled her momma bear act again. He and his wife believed in letting Stiles be himself, within reason. And overall his son was a good kid. Did well in school, well rounded for everything he had been through in his life. But Erica, didn't get the freedom to be a teen, sometimes that simplest things were denied from her. 

“She went on and on about how she was right not letting me go to the winter formal, after reading about what happened to Lydia Marten in the paper.”

The Sheriff just sighed a shook his head. The woman was going to push her daughter away. 

“I told her that it wasn't something that happened at every school dance. That Lydia shouldn't have been out on the field anyway.”

“You're right it doesn't.”

“She always had a reason for my not to go to a dance, or a game, or really anything. The music, the lights, the crowds. Anything could cause an episode. But I finally got her to promise I could go to some games,” Erica pulled then blanket closer to her, shaking her head, looking more like a sad, lost girl, then the young woman she could be. He knew what her unspoken statement was, her mother rescinded the promise. 

“I just want to be normal,” her voice was barley a whisper, but in the still dark night, the Sheriff heard Erica’s pain like she was screaming it to his face. “You’re going have to take me home again, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, Erica, I am. But remember what I told you before?”

“I know. That someday high school wouldn’t matter. That I am stronger than my mother believes, and I should be luckily I am loved.”

“That’s right. I know it’s not ideal but one day soon, you will get to make your own choices. Just please make good ones.”

“I know. I just wish I had the power to make this go away.”

“And I wish you could have it too,” he said giving Erica a light squeeze on her shoulder, before standing up, “come on kiddo, let’s get you home.”

Sheriff Stilinski sat in his car watching Erica walk up to her house, and into her mom’s embrace. Tomorrow he’ll visit Mrs. Reyes when Erica is at school. He’ll tell her to be careful with isolating Erica, because she’ll pull away. It’s hard when you can relate to your own child. He sees himself losing Stiles. He would hate to see another parent go through the same when the answer was so simple. 

_“Sheriff, we got a call on a possible 187. Deputy Barns is on site. He’s requesting your assistance. He said the body is identified as a Mr. Lahey, and there are signs of possible claw marks.”_

“I’m on my way,” Looks like the Reyes’ and the camping trip with Stiles will have to wait.


End file.
